All I need for Christmas is you!
by the gentle lamb
Summary: just a shoort story on Renesmee's first Christmas. Full of love and fluff.


_Okay, so I while I was in the hospital these last few weeks I came up with a new story, and I want to see if it's popular, it probably won't be very long but it shall be sweet and fluffy. Oh, and if you could check out my other story, "Just because you love me doesn't mean you can hurt" I would appreciate that as well,  
So, here we go, Renesmee is physically about one, though it is her first Christmas, I just wanted it to be genuine and sweet. Thoughts are always appreciated; if you like it tell me, if not tell me what you want so that I will not disappoint! Some things will deviate from the book for instance, they (the vamps) cannot sleep and Renesmee, as Edward, has extensive comprehension and can read minds, sorry for changing it, that is not my style but it must be done!_

**Edward's POV**

I was lying in bed with Bella, her head resting on my chest. Our chests rose in unison with each of our taken breathes and her hair, sprawled over my exposed upper torso, created warmth that was not normal for me, but because it was hers it was quite comfortable. Today was a very special day, my darling Renesmee's first Christmas. I was not sure going into it who was more excited, Emmett or Renesmee, but to be honest I did not much care. I wondered if she was awake yet, so I moved Bella over gently, and got out of the bed. I put on some decent clothing, covered Bella up with the covers and walked silently down the hall to her room.

When I opened the door, I could not help but smile when I found Renesmee sitting upright and crossed legged in her crib with a very big grin spread across her face.  
"Good morning my sweet girl," She cooed loudly and her smile grew as I lifted her from the crib. I knew Bella was likely to be a bit hurt by this, me greeting her alone on her first Christmas, however, these "father-daughter" moments were so rare and cherished, I knew, as always she was likely to understand. I grabbed her blanket and wrapped her up as I sat with her in the chair next to her crib. She held my finger as I leaned inward and kissed her forehead, I would have almost cried when I felt her lean into the kiss, it was ever so subtle yet it showed me that she truly did love me.  
There were times that I thought back to Bella's pregnancy; how I wanted to destroy this miracle, how she gravitated towards Bella, I wondered for the longest time if she could ever love me, love the person that wanted to destroy her. I growled softly, causing Renesmee to become startled,  
"My apologies Renesmee, I became frustrated!" She removed her hand from my finger and lifted it to my cheek,  
_Why are you thinking about something like that Dad? You know it is not true! _Her powers never stopped amazing me and at times I hated that she could read my mind, now I know how almost everyone else felt.  
"I was engrossed in my own private thoughts sweetheart, ones that you should not have heard. I may have the wisdom of the ages, but there are some things that even I do not know. You are my life now, and to think that I wanted to destroy you kills me. I want you to know that I love you and did not mean to make you feel unwanted; I was trying to protect your mother." At that point, if I could have physically cried I would have! My daughters' response, also brought it home for me,  
_Daddy, listen to me very carefully, you were doing nothing wrong. You were protecting your world. My only wish is that I will grow to be just as determined as you were when I am a woman expecting my first family. _  
She smiled seemingly pleased with herself and I lifted her and twirled her around, my heart leaping for joy.  
"Merry Christmas Renesmee! I love you more than life itself; it is because of you and your mother that I now have a reason to live. Now shall we go wake up the rest of the family?"  
_Yes please, _she said, her hand so gentle and soft, _but Mommy first. I want to go and give her a Christmas hug, may we go now? _  
"Anything you wish Renesmee, I think we must be quick though, your Uncle Emmett wants to open your gifts," I almost died when my daughter growled this cute little noise that sounded more like a squeak and as I took her to Bella I thought how very lucky I was on this Christmas day!


End file.
